Beat Beat Yuri on Ice!
by Malconette Tara
Summary: Kamu adalah seorang fangirl yang berdiang di fandom YOI, akan tetapi pacarmu tidak setuju denganmu dan mengancam putus. Kamu yang ngamuk, mengalami kecelakaan 'yang tak terduga'./"Hei, kau cukup bilang kalau kuncinya ada di kantung belakang celanaku! Jangan sekalian meremas pantatku!"/"Aku ingin kau… memasang kamera di kamar Victor."/"Isinya Victor!"/chap 5: Box UP! ft SeungPhichit
1. Lucky Accident

A/N: jadi ini adalah fic dengan kamu, reader sebagai tokoh utamanya - hanya ingin mewujudkan keinginan para fangirl yang sudah ppasti gregetan liat tingkah lovey dovey Victuuri

Yeak, enjoy~

* * *

Aku menggerutu sepanjang jalan, menendang apa saja yang menghalangi jalanku. Tanganku meraih smartphone di kantung, tak ada chat. Aku berhenti, menggeram.

"BEGOOOOOOOOO!" Sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan aku berada di tengah taman. Tak ada yang mendengarkanku berteriak sekencang itu. Air mataku tak bisa dibendung lagi. Aku mengusapnya dengan lengan bajuku.

Apa yang salah dariku? Salahkah aku jika mengagumi karakter fiksi, meskipun itu… yaoi? Gay? Dia juga pasti pernah melihat hentai kan? sudah pernah melihat leesbian? Jadi kenapa dia marah sampai segitunya? Menyuruhku berhenti untuk menjadi seorang fujoshi?

"Aku tak peduli jika putus. Aku tak peduliii! Cowok brengsek!" ya, kenapa rupanya kalau aku membela karakter fiksi? Tidak, tidak mereka berdua telah mengubah hidupku! Selamanya Yuri On Ice! Akan kukibarkan bendera fandom Victuuri! Dan tak boleh ada yang menentangku untuk menggandrungi kedua figur skater itu!

Aku berjalan dengan kepala penuh kabut. Aku merapatkan hoodie-ku. Wajahku pasti merah. Terisak. Sialan, setidaknya jika kau marah, antarkan aku pulang dong. Sekarang aku tahu kalau kau bukan laki-laki yang baik! Membiarkan cewek berjalan sendirian di malam hari, it's not gentleman! Victor saja tak membiarkan Yuuri-nya pulang sendirian saat dia kembali dari Rostlecom Cup! Apanya yang cinta? Inilah kenapa aku lebih membela mereka,dasar bodoh!

Angin malam berhembus, menimbulkan suara daun yang bergerimisik. Aku bergidik. Plis aku tak percaya pada hantu, tapi kalau mereka beneran muncul seram juga. Sadarlah diriku! Itu hanya bayanganmu saja, alam bawah sadarmu yang membentuk ketakutanmu. Ayo, pikirkan yang lain. Bayangkan Yuuri dan Victor sedang melakukan pair skate dance. Kalau sudah begini, pasti aku senyum tak jelas.

Dan bayangan itu langsung hilang ketika aku yakin 100% jika baru saja ada orang mengikutiku. Aku melirik dari ekor mata. Ya Tuhan, rumahku masih jauh. Tak ada bus, bahkan orang yang lewat. Dengan menggebu aku berjalan, tak peduli jika ingusku turun karena tangisanku tadi yang kencang. Langkah kakiku kupercepat, suara hentakan terdengar.

Dari jalan cepat aku mengubah ritme kakiku menjadi setengah berlari. Dan Oh Tuhan, dia mengikutiku! Masih mengikutiku! Persetan, aku mulai berlari kencang. Kepalaku pusing dan mataku berkunang-kunang. Pandanganku menjadi kabur. Degup jantungku tak beraturan.

Tanpa sadar, aku memasuki kawasan hutan. Gelap, minim cahaya. Derap langkah berubah menjadi gesekan antar kaki dan semak rumput. Aku tak berani menoleh ke belakang, hanya melirik dan aku tahu dia masih berlari mengikutiku. Aku mulai kelelahan. Orang yang mengejarku sepertinya semakin dekat. Aku berteriak.

"Tolong! Siapa saja tolong aku!"  
Jelas saja, aku tak mau mati!

Aku menolak untuk mati

Sampai Yuri On Ice season 2 keluar, aku tak akan mati!

Entah memang aku sedang sial hari ini, aku terpeleset. Tubuhku berguling menuju jurang, menabrak pohon berkali-kali. Aku merasa pusing, rasanya seperti naik roller coaster yang menuruni rel tapi badanmu menabrak batang pohon. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku menabrak batu, dan di situlah aku berhenti.

"Uh."Badanku tak bisa digerakkan. Sepertinya tak ada yang patah, tapi badanku tak mau digerakkan. Aku tak yakin si stalker itu akan mengikutiku sampai sini. Mataku setengah tertutup. Aku merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk.

Inikah akhirnya? Jadi aku mati di sini sampai seorang menemukanku dalam keadaan membusuk? Apakah keluargaku sedang mencariku? Apakah dia khawatir aku tak pulang ke rumah?

Aku menangis lagi, namun tanpa suara. Dadaku sangat sakit. Itu perasaanku. Tapi bukan karena keironisan yang aku hadapi sekarang, aku mampu menghadapi kenyataan jika aku akan mati.

Yang tak bisa kuhadapi adalah aku tak bisa melihat Yuri On Ice S2 tayang. Aku tak bisa melanjutkan fanart R18 milikku. Aku tak sempat berwasiat pada keluargaku jika aku mati, tolong buatkan "Die For Viktuuri" di batu nisanku. Aku tak akan bisa membuat YOI analysis fact di tumblr. Aku lupa menaruh kredit saat memposting fanart Victuuri karya orang di instagram. Aku tak bisa lagi membaca update-an fanfic Victuuri yang ditulis author favoritku.

Dan yang terpenting, aku belum minta maaf padanya. Maaf jika aku terlalu mengabaikanmu, memukul-mukulnya saat fangirlingan.

Aku tersenyum pilu. Aku merasa mengantuk. Aku menyerah.

Semoga aku bisa bermimpi melihat Victor dan Yuuri bersanding selamanya.

* * *

Cahaya.

Bukan, itu cahaya buram yang menembus mataku.

Aku sudah di surgakah?

"Sst, dia sudah bangun."

Mataku masih tertutup, aku menyentuh keningku dengan punggung tanganku. Ini dimana? Aku selamat? Aku mendengar samar-samar orang berbicara. Di rumah sakit mungkin?

"Jangan menganggunya. Dokter bilang dia butuh istirahat." Satu lagi orang berbicara, tapi suaranya berbeda. Penasaran, perlahan aku membuka mataku.

Ada dua orang lelaki.

Dan aku kenal mereka berdua, sangat kenal.

Selanjutnya, aku mulai menjerit.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH YUURI VICTOR?! INI MIMPI YA PASTI MIMPI?! TAPI AAAAARRRRRGHHH AKU BERTEMU KALIAN KYAAAAAAHHHHHH! YA TUHAN AKU BERSYUKUR AKU MATI AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Yuuri terkejut sampai dia berjengit ke belakang. Reaksi Victor juga terasa sangat sesak, ya ampun aku bertemu mereka! Nafasku tak beraturan, ngos-ngosan. Aku merasa liurku bisa keluar kapan saja. Aku mengeratkan tanganku pada selimut, menggigit bibirku sampai berdarah. Aduh sakit! Ternyata memang bukan mimpi?

"Uhm, ya." Yuuri terlihat membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tenanglah, gadis kecil." Kata Victor. "Hahaha, suaramu bisa terdengar sampai ke tetangga sebelah. Reaksimu benar-benar mengejutkan. Kau tahu figur skating juga? Kau mengenal kami?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat tahu! Aku adalah fans kalian! Victor Nikiforov, pemenang GPF 5 kali dan Yuuri, silver medal di GPF tahun lalu. Dan- dan kalian melakuakn pair skate bersama, Stammi Vicino. Dan kalian bertunangan Aaaaaaahhh! Bagaimana bisa? Aku bertemu kalian? Aku sudah mati?" pertanyaanku bertubi-tubi.

"Makkachin menemukanmu di hutan. Kau terluka, kami membawamu kemari dan kau juga sudah diperiksa dokter. Katanya kau baik-baik saja, selain lecet di beberapa bagian." Refleks, aku melihat beberapa perban yang terbalut di lenganku. Victor tersenyum, dan aku merasa silau. "Dan tentu, kau belum mati. Kau tau banyak juga ya tentang kami."

"Pertama-tama coba jelaskan kenapa kau bisa pingsan di hutan itu?" kata Yuuri lembut. Ah, aura bottom memang beda.

"Aku dikejar seseorang, aku tak tahu siapa. Lalu aku terpeleset dan jatuh." Jelasku. "Ah, maaf aku terlambat memperkenalkan diri. Namaku –" Tunggu, aku tak ingat! Aku hanya ingat aku bertengkar dengan pacarku, lalu aku pulang sendirian dan itu terjadi.

"Aku tak tahu…" gumamku.

"Tak apa, jangan dipaksa, kurasa kepalamu terbentur? Tapi kau beruntung bisa selamat. Entah apa jadinya kamu jika kami tidak membawa Makkachin jalan-jalan ke hutan itu."

"Terima kasih!" ucapku sambil berbinar. Tapi, ya aku masih tak percaya. Victor dan Yuuri? Victuuri? OTP idamanku? Aku menampar pipiku, sakit. Mencubiti lenganku, masih juga sakit. Jadi, kenapa bisa ini terjadi? Rasanya berkali-kali meyakinkan diriku, aku masih tak percaya juga.

"Hei, kenapa kau menyakiti diri sendiri?" Victor meraih tanganku. Darahku seras berhenti mengalir. Dia memegang tanganku! Kami bersentuhan kulit! Persetan dengan apakah ini kenyataan atau tidak, itu dikesampingkan dulu. Nafasku tersengal kembali. Otakku tak bisa berfungsi dengan baik, file yang tersisa di otakku adalah.

Folder Victuuri.

"Sungguh, kau ini kenapa sih?" Yuuri hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Victuuri is fucking canon, I saw it myself."

"Apa?"  
"Yuuri, kurasa dia lapar?" Victor tersenyum, dan benar, aku melihatnya. Bibir itu memang membentuk hati! "Dia butuh energi, bisa kau buatkan Katsudon?"

"Err, ya." Yuuri menggaruk pipinya, kemudian melangkah ke luar kamar.

"Biarkan aku membantumu!" Aku bergerak dari tempat tidur, tapi rasa sakit tajam menyerang kaklku. Aku meringis.

"Tidak, tidak, little lady. Istirahatlah. Aku yang akan membantu Yuuri, yah walaupun sebenarnya sama sekali tak membantu sih." Victor, dia memperlakukanku seperti putri, menyelimutiku kembali. Rasanya aku bisa mimisan kapan pun mengikuti Yuuri.

Aku menghempaskan badanku ke bantal yang ditumpuk.

Aku tak mengerti, kupikir aku mati? Tapi aku yakin, aku sama sekali tak bermimpi.

Aku menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri. Kamar ini bercat putih, ada beberapa lukisan tergantung. Ada TV LCD, meja konseling dengan beberapa buku di atasnya, dan jam digital. Terpampang angka 9:10 a.m St. Petersburg. Ada jendela di samping tempat tidurku. Aku melongok keluar. Orang lalu lalang di bawah sana. Berarti ini apartemen? Aku mencoba membuat kesimpulan pada keadaanku sendiri.

Aku, lupa namaku sendiri, berada di St. Petersburg. Diselamatkan oleh Victor dan Yuuri, ini apartemen mereka. Berarti ini setelah kejadian di episode 12? Yuuri dan Victor benar-benar tinggal bersama? Sekilas aku melihat cincin di jari manis Victor saat ia menyelimutiku tadi. Aku menutup wajahku dengan telapak tangan, berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri. Aaah, aku berharap waktu terhenti, jadi aku akan terus berada di sini. Berapa kalipun aku berteriak kesenangan, kurasa tak akan cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaanku sekarang.

Tapi, jika ini bukan mimpi, dan aku tak mati, jadi dimana aku sekarang? Dunia paralel seperti yang ada di fanfiksi benar-benar ada? Untuk sementara, kuanggap seperti itu karena kepalaku pusing memikirkannya.

Victor dan Yuuri masuk, membawa nampan dengan segelas air dan mangkuk mengepul di atasnya.

"Katsudon." Kataku.

"Ya, kuharap ini cukup. Maaf. " Kata Yuuri.

"E-eh, tidak apa-apa! Aku sangat berterimakasih! Kalian merawatku sampai sejauh ini." Kataku sambil tersipu. Victor memasang meja kecil di atas tempat tidurku, lalu menaruh nampan itu .

"Enak!" kataku.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih." Kali ini giliran Yuuri tersipu.

"Tidak, ini benar-benar enak!" Aku memakannya, bahagia sekali sampai-sampai air mataku keluar lagi.

"Hahaha, lihat Yuuri. Kan sudah kubilang, semua orang yang memakan Katsudon buatanmu itu langsung bahagia dalam sepersekian detik." Victor menoel pipi Yuuri. Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum lebar melihat pemandangan ini.

Aku menghabiskan semuanya dengan cepat, pada dasarnya aku memang lapar. Victor melipat meja kecil itu kembali dan menaruhnya di sisi kamar, setelah Yuuri melapnya.

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya." Kata Yuuri, mengangkat nampannya.

"Aah, Yuuri aku mau dibuatkan Katsudon juga." Victor tiba-tiba memeluk Yuuri dari belakang. Yang dipeluk berjengit.

"Vi-Victor, a-aku sedang memegang ini dan ada orang lain di sini."

"Terus kenapa?"

Dan semua terjadi begitu cepat. Di depan mataku, Victor mencium bibir Yuuri. Wajahku memerah, semerah tomat. Victor menjilat dan menggigit bibir Yuuri, lalu melepas ciuman itu. Yuuri tak bergeming, hampir saja nampan itu jatuh dari tangannya.

"Sepertinya dia adalah fans kita berdua. Right, little lady? Sedikit fanservice untuknya."

Ah, aku sudah tak sanggup menanggung semua ini.

"Ya Tuhan Victor! Dia pingsan lagi!"


	2. Fanservice?

A/N:

Sebagai starter, saya menyarankan beberapa keywords untuk kamu cari di gugel (karena di sini ga bisa narok link) agar kamu bisa berimajinasi lebih baik. Atau kalau kamu males nyari di gugel, fic ini juga hadir kok di Archive Of Our Own dengan username saya MalconetteTara96, dimana link bisa langsung diakses.

Ilust Victuuri's Apartment: Romantic loft near Nevsky Prospekt with B & B serv St Petersburg Northwestern

Baju yang kamu pakai dalam fic ini: hollistersco button ront sherpa lined hoodie

Setting: St. Petersburg, Spring Season.

Enjoy~

* * *

Kopi Starbucks di kanan, credit card di kiri. Mataku terpejam, kuhirup udara segar. Orang lalu lalang. Suasana yang sangat ramai. Sepasang kekasih jalan bersama, orang yang terburu-buru. Jadi ini, St. Petersburg? Inikah hidup?

Setelah siuman (untuk yang kedua kalinya), Victor menyuruhku untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar apartemen. Aku baru tersadar jika pakaian yang kukenakan sekarang masih pakaian yang lama, saat aku terjatuh dari jurang. Hanya saja ada jaket besar berwarna dongker yang melapisi. Tentu saja, Victor dan Yuuri masih punya rasa segan untuk tidak mengganti pakaian seorang perempuan yang bahkan lupa namanya sendiri.

Jadi Victor membuka laptopnya, mengetikkan sesuatu yang kutahu itu adalah bahasa Rusia. Kemudian memutar laptopnya dan berkata, "Silahkan pilih, yah aku buruk jika memilih fashion wanita. Jadi, ini terserahmu, pilih saja. " katanya sambil membentuk senyum hati. Aku melihatnya, mulai menelusuri.

Dan terperanjat.

"A-anu Tuan Victor."

"Panggil Victor saja."

"Ah, ya. Ini bukannya… terlalu?"

"Pilih saja, sesukamu, sebanyak apapun. Seorang lady pantas memakai pakaian yang lebih baik."

Oke, lady. Ya, lady. Tapi, Victor…Aku ini cuma seorang gadis biasa. Dan, ini semua bermerek! Kualitas branded nomor satu! Ya ampun lihat semua ini. H&M, Gucci, Louis Vitton, Urban Outfitters! Apaan?!

Aku meneguk air liurku sendiri, dan scrolling, mencoba menentukan pilihan. Oke, first bajuku itu harus hoodie, ya hoodie atau sweatshirt. Maaf Victor, tapi selera yang kau sebut aku sebagai lady ini adalah pakaian sederhana yaitu baju kaus yang ada penutup kepalanya. Yhaaa, banyak ahmed. Bagus-bagus lagi. Mulai puyeng, bukan karena ngeliat aestetiknya baju itu, tapi liat harganya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memilih satu, dan sisanya beli di luar?" Yuuri tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku. "Kau bisa melihat-lihat sekitar sini, ya mungkin menemukan petunjuk tentang bagaimana kau bisa sampai kemari? Di sini banyak kompleks perbelanjaan. Jadi bisa lebih bebas kan?" Yeah, akhirnya momma Yuuri menemukan solusinya. Aku mengangguk cepat, lalu mulai scroll lagi. Pilihanku jatuh pada Button-Front Sherpa Lined Hoodie dari Hollister, dengan celana jeans panjang.

"Ok." Kata Victor. "Tunggu ya. Dalam beberapa jam juga bajunya sampai kok. Maaf kalau jaketku kebesaran." Dia tertawa. "Biasanya itu Yuuri yang pakai."

"Victor!" Yuuri merona semerah tomat. Aih, imut sekali. Pikiranku entah melayang kemana, membayangkan jika Yuuri memakai 'boyfriend jacket' dengan unyunya. Dan jaket itu adalah jaket yang kupakai sekarang. Iiih, tau tadi gitu ga usah beli lagi! Pake jaket bekas aja senengnya uda tumpah-tumpah.

"Hm, ada kamar kosong, jadi kau bisa memakainya." Yuuri menunjuk ke arah sebuah ruangan. Aku berdiri dan melongok ke dalam.

Interiornya menggunakan perpaduan warna hitam putih. Ada 'tempat tidur' yang langsung menyambung dengan jendela besar di sebelah kirinya. Dan aku membayangkan malam hari akan sangat indah saat kau akan tidur di situ. Ada TV di sudut sebelah kiri. Dan juga sofa.

"Sampai kita menemukan identitasmu lagi, tinggallah di sini." Aku berbinar, mengucap beribu terima kasih. Yuuri tertawa kecil, lalu mengusap kepalaku. Aku tertegun

"Kau manis sekali."katanya.

AHAAAAKHHHH

"Astaga, bertahanlah! Kamu kenapa?! Victor, dia mimisan!"

* * *

"Hm, bukan kesan pertama yang baik bagi seorang fans." Yah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu.

Aku menyesap café latte milikku, mencari informasi-informasi tentang tempat ini di smartphoneku. Bukan smartphoneku sih, punyaku hilang saat aku terguling waktu itu dengan tidak elitnya. Lebih tepatnya bekas punya Victor. Iphone 7 plus warna gold, bekas katanya, HAHAHAH. Warnanya enggak matching sama punya Yuuri, jadi beli baru katanya, HAHAHAH. Padahal tu hape juga dibungkus sama phone case kan?! Ga ngerti pikiran horang kayah.

Berdasarkan info dari Yuuri, nama jalan ini adalah Nevsky Prospect, jalan utama di St. Petersburg. Di sini jugalah mereka tinggal. Posisiku sekarang dekat Sungai Fotanka, tak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya. Yuuri menyarankanku untuk berkeliling dengan ditemani olehnya setelah mereka pulang latihan ice skating. Tapi, aku menolak dengan halus. Aku ingin mencari tahu sendiri, aku siapa, dan bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Aku senang sekali jika ditemani mereka, seneng, bahagia banget malah. Berasa punya ortu Victuuri. Tapi aku tidak ingin menyusahkan mereka. Fangirl yang baik adalah menghormati privasi OTP-nya.

Jadi sebaiknya, aku berkeliling dulu.

Berbelanja seperti tak ada beban.

Dengan saldo kartu yang banyak nolnya.

Membeli borscht, makanan yang sudah lama ingin sekali kucicipi sejak menonton YOI.

Heheheh. Anggap aja liburan gratis, ini aji mumpung banget.

Urusan aku lupa siapa diriku, itu belakangan.

Uhuy.

Selesai berbelanja, aku berdiri di atas jembatan, menikmati aktivitas yang ada di sekitarku. Yaa, berasa jadi orang yang gadak dosa. Tapi tak lupa tujuanku berkeliling. Aku mulai menganalisis keadaanku layaknya para researcher di fandom YOI.

Pertama, aku secara ajaib mampu berbahasa Inggris dengan sangat lancar, walau kuakui tes IELTS dan TOEFL ku memang bagus. Tetap saja, yang namanya non-native speaker, rasanya aneh saja. Kedua, aku mencoba membuka akun media sosialku. Tapi, yak jenius sekali kamu nak. Nama sendiri lupa apalagi username dan passwordnya? Ketiga, aku masih memastikan diriku benar-benar hidup atau tidak. IYA AKU MASIH MERAGUKAN ITU. Rasanya ini benar-benar mimpi yang kelewat indah dan aku tak pernah merasa jika surga seperti ini. Tidak, tidak aku belum mati. Tapi kalau aku belum mati dan ini bukan surga, jadi aku dimana? Dan lagi kedua karakter fiksi itu hidup? Apakah ada kejadian astral menimpaku waktu itu? Seperti pergi ke parallel world? Apa yang terjadi saat aku pingsan?

Kepalaku mulai berat. Kulempar karton gelasku ke tempat sampah, memutuskan untuk kembali.

Tenanglah pelan-pelan saja, pikirku. Mulai sekarang, aku harus memikirkan diriku. Tidak mungkin aku terus bergantung kepada Victuuri kan? Aku harus tahu siapa aku dulu. Tapi tak ada petunjuk, yang kuingat hanyalah aku bertengkar dengan pacarku dan jatuh di jurang. Hanya itu.

"Selamat sore, nona." Seorang resepsionis menyapaku. Dengan kikuk aku menyapanya kembali. "Bisa anda tunjukkan kunci apartemen anda?" Aku menyerahkan sebuah kartu yang diberikan Victor padanya. "Nomor 1004, atas nama Victor Nikiforov." Aku mengangguk. Dia tersenyum. "Selamat menikmati sisa hari anda."

Aku mengambil kunci itu, dan berlalu pergi ke lift.

"Lantai 10." gumamku, menekan nomor yang ada di lift.

Suara orkestra lembut dari monitor kecil menyapa pendengaranku yang hanya sendiri di dalam. Oh ayolah, apa yang harus kuperbuat. Haruskah aku mencari orang yang berkebangsaan Indonesia? Kalau begitu, mulai cari darimana? Menyerah, mataku terpaku tanpa arti ke arah monitor.

"….The representations include an embassy in Jakarta.."

Apa? Jakarta dia bilang?

"…The Indonesian consulate is one of 357 foreign representations in Russia and one of 51 foreign representations in St. Petersburg…."

Itu dia! Kedutaan Besar Republik Indonesia!

Dengan tak sabaran aku berlari keluar ketika pintu lift terbuka. Tak sengaja menabrak seseorang dengan jaket berwarna biru, aku berteriak maaf. Oke, terlihat tak sopan tapi persetan. Akan kuberitahu Victor dan Yuuri untuk mengantarkanku ke konsulat, mungkin mereka bisa membuat pengumuman anak hilang di Indonesia? Terlihat konyol tapi ini satu-satunya jalan yang bisa kupikirkan setelah aku lupa dengan nama sendiri.

Ayo susun rencana, ini masih sore dan mereka baru akan pulang sekitar jam 6 . Aku akan menuliskan rencanaku di kertas supaya aku tak lupa, oh jangan lupa menaruh barang-barangku di kamar yang sudah disediakan Victor.

Aku memasukkan kartu pada slotnya, membuka knopnya tak sabaran. Lebih tepatnya mendobrak.

"Nnngaahh.."

Desahan?

Aku membuat suara mencicit tak karuan, ohmegad. Kuatkan jantung hambaMu.

Aku tertawa bego. Tas belanjaku jatuh dari tanganku. Ok, aku bisa merasakan diriku tersedak liur sendiri. Aku ingin melihat perubahan ekspresi di raut wajah yang terjadi sangat cepat.

Fanservis yang luar biasa, 9/10 spasiba, rasanya pipiku panas, error 404 Victuuri found.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA EH MAAFKAN AKU AKU MENGANGGU KALIAN PERMISI SALAM SEJAHTERA BAGI KITA SEMUA"

Aku langsung menutup pintunya, dadaku tak berhenti bergemuruh, nafasku tak beraturan.

Apah... ituh tadih? Aku menangkup wajahku, berteriak tanpa suara, gregetan sendiri.

KATANYA PULANG JAM 6 KO MALAH ENA ENA

Sempat error, otakku mulai mereka ulang. Victor mengangkat satu kaki Yuuri ke bahunya, bibirnya menyentuh dada Yuuri, sedangkan Yuuri, telihat kesusahan duduk di atas meja konseling, mulutnya menggigit ujung bajunya dengan wajah merah padam. Celana? Ohoh, sepertinya mereka berdua hampir menanggalkannya.

Uh, yea don't forget those bite-marks, everywhere, all along his body.

Aku terduduk di atas karpet beludru, memeluk lutut menyembunyikan wajahku. Aku tak tahan lagi kalau dihadiahi fanservis kayak gini! Bukannya aku tak senang tapi ini ga bagus buat kesehatan jantung tauk! Ini overstimulate namanya!

Beberapa menit kemudian, kudengar suara dari dalam kamar, samar-samar. Tak tahu apa itu, yang jelas tak terlalu kudengarkan karena sekarang aku masih belum bisa menyingkirkan pemandangan indah tadi dari kepalaku.

"Oi." Kali ini asal suara ada di luar kamar, aku mulai berhenti berkhayal. Kuangkat kepalaku menoleh ke asal suara.

Tepat di depanku.

Ya Tuhan cobaan apalagi ini?

"Kau yang menabrak tadi kan? Minta maaf macam apa itu?"

Aku menutup mulut, tanpa sadar memojokkan badan ke dinding.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu apartemen Victor."

Kepalaku, berat. Seperti ada yang mengambil alih.

Searching for keywords.

Found 1 match(es) program.

Russian Fairy

"OH MY GAD PRECIOUS BBY CINNAMON ROLL YURI PLISETSKY RUSSIAN FAIRY BEBEBNYA MZ BEKA THE SON OF VICTUURI –HMMPH!"

"Berisik! Kenapa kau teriak?! Aku tak tahu bahasa apa itu?! Aku jadi terlihat akan memerkosamu tahu?!" Mulutku langsung dibekap dengan telapak tangannya. Matanya tajam menatap mataku, rasanya sampai menembus jiwa.

Iya mz, diperkosa pun rela, asal sama elu.

"Bisa tenang tidak?!" Aku mengangguk cepat. Yuri Plisetsky, perlahan melepaskan tangannya. Aku terkulai lemah (ah elah, kayak baru diapain aja). Dia melihat ke kanan kiri, tak ada orang.

"Jadi, nona gelandangan tak jelas. Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"APA KAU BILANG? GELAND –"

"HAAAAAH?!" Siyalan, suara dia lebih kuat.

"Aku…anak ilang… jadi nginep di sini… bentar…" Mencicit tak karuan, aku tak punya nyali untuk membalas dia. Aaaahh, setelah bertemu Victuuri aku bertemu Yurio? Apaan nih?!

"Ngomong apa? Yang jelas!"

Sebelum aku menjawab, pintu di belakangku terbuka. Surai keabuan Victor muncul.

"Yurio?"

"Hey." Posisinya tetap berjongkok ke arahku, mata Yuri beralih ke arah Victor. "Aku mengantarkan file-mu."

"File?" Victor mengernyitkan dahi. "Kan bisa dikirim dari –"

"Sekalian, mau ambil jaket yang ketinggalan. Kau lupa membawanya karena sibuk bercumbu dengan Kastudon."

"Oh."

Hening.

"Jadi kau akan membiarkan tamumu menjadi fosil di sini?"

"Oh? Maaf, silahkan masuk." Yuri mendecak, berdiri lalu masuk melewati Victor. Aku tak bergeming dari tempatku, jadi Victor meraih tanganku. "Little lady, sedang apa? Ayo. Oh kau sudah berkenalan dengan Yurio? Namanya Yuri Plisetsky, dia juga skater seperti kami." Aku mengangguk, tentu saja aku tahu siapa dia. Masa' fans sepertiku melupakan main character yang lainnya? Yang pairingnya telah disahkan yaitu Otabek Altin?

Aku mengikuti Victor dari belakang, aku tak melihat barang-barang yang kujatuhkan di sini. Mungkin sudah dipindahkan.

"Dan..." Victor menarik lenganku. "Tolong jangan lupakan kejadian tadi, tapi jangan disinggung di depan Yuuri, ya." Bisiknya di telingaku.

Duh mz, denger suaramu kayaknya bisa bikin hamil.

"Ya." Jawabku seadanya, mencoba mengabaikan rasa berdebar, seperti ada listrik cepat menjalar di tulang belakangku. Bulu kudukku berdiri. Yhaaa, ini persis kayak apps Situation Boyfriend di Play Store, dimana kau bisa mendengarkan seiyuu kece merayumu.

Tapi ini versi live-nya.

Dengan fave karaktermu.

Duh, dikasih nyawa 9 kayak meong kayaknya ga bakalan cukup juga untuk menanggung rasa "Kyuun" di jiwa.

Aku 'diseret' duduk di ruang tamu, padahal sudah kutolak. Sebenarnya segan, karena ini mungkin masalah antar mereka bertiga. Dan aku tak berani menatap siapapun dengan wajahku yang memerah ini. Tapi senyum berbentuk hati itu selalu berhasil membuatku luluh. Yurio sudah duduk di sana duluan dengan posisi seenak udelnya.

Aku duduk dengan tegang, Yurio sama sekali tak melihatku selain bermain dengan smartphone miliknya. Yuuri keluar dari dapur, menghidangkan teh, aku mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dan sekilas aku mencoba menatap matanya, tapi Yuuri menghindari kontak mataku, tanpa ekspresi. Bukan, bukan tanpa ekspresi.

Itu death-glare.

Eh?

Eeeh?

Mampus.

Mampus gue.

Kayaknya uda bikin salah nih.

Apa dia marah karena yang tadi?

Mamah, helep.

Aduh, atmosfernya berat amat.

Kenapa jadi gini?!

* * *

A/N: READ PLEASE!

hai,hai~ terima kasih bagi kalian yang telah membaca fic ini sampai ke chapter 2!^^

Dan saya belum sempet ngebalasin review kalian, tapi akan saya balas kok! pasti!

saia mikir "duh fic ini trash banget sih. Mana kata-katanya ancur lagi."

tapi, SEJUJURNYA SAYA ENGGAK NYANGKA BAKAL DAPET REAKSI SEPERTI ITU! KALIAN WARBIASYAH!

Dan saya ingin bertanya kepada kalian, SELAIN VICTUURI DAN OTARIO, CHAR YOI MANA YANG INGIN KAMU TEMUI?

Tolong ketik di kolom review ya~

Cao~


	3. Pirozhki Me

Ga bisa tidur.

GA!

BISA!

TIDUR!

Guling kanan, guling kiri, ubah posisi bantal, atas bawah. Tetep aja, mata melek terbuka lebar. Ini yang namanya homesick? Seenak apapun tempat tidurnya, tetep aja susah beradaptasi kalau kasurmu bukan bau iler sendiri.

Tidak, tidak, bukan itu saja masalahnya. Aku sudah membuat "Ratu" di rumah ini marah karena sudah memergoki mereka bermesraan.

Suasana di ruang tamu tadi juga tidak mendukung. Yurio hanya diam memainkan smartphone miliknya, Yuuri masih terus menghantamkan death glarenya. Aku meminum tehku cepat, berpaling ke arah Victor yang duduk di sampingku dan berkata, "Aku sedikit pusing, jadi aku ke kamar dulu." Dengan senyum meringis yang dipalsu-palsukan. Ya, cabut dari sana adalah pilihan terbaik.

Tapi, kalau diingat dan ditelaah lagi, itu fanservis terdahsyat yang pernah kuterima. Dan begonya aku sama sekali tak menyesal, mata otomatis bersih cuy. Padahal baru 2 hari aku di rumah ini.

TAERARENAI KONO SAYAKU DAAAA **(*)**

Tetap aje harus minta maaf kan? Mau sejauh apapun lari dan menghindar, ujungnya juga harus minta pengampunan dari si Mamih.

"Kalau bikin perkara gini, gimana caranya minta tolong sama mereka?" Aku duduk menghadap jendela, langit malam di Rusia ternyata seperti ini? Indah, meskipun yang menggantung di sana bukan bulan purnama. Aku termangu beberapa saat. Mulai sekarang bagaimana ya? Perkiraan terburuknya adalah, kalau "Queen" engga senang, maka "King" juga pasti engga senang. Dan pastinyah, aku bakalan didepak dari sini.

Di negara orang, tanpa petunjuk apapun.

Gimana kalau orang secakep diriku ini diculik om-om mesum?

Emak bapak di Indonesia pasti nyari. Dan mereka akan menggarsak kamarku untuk menemukan sebuah petunjuk.

Jangan deh, banyak 'fangirling material" di dalam. Yang ada ketika aku ditemukan oleh mereka, aku bakalan siap-siap ditendang lagi dari rumah.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat perutku mulas.

Tok, tok, tok.

"Ya!" Aku berjengit ketika ada seseorang mengetok pintuku. Kuseret kakiku tak bergairah, memutar kenop dengan setengah hati.

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

OHMYGOD

"Yu-Yuuri-san?" Lelaki berkacamata itu membawa nampan, di atasnya ada dua cangkir yang mengepulkan asap. Apa jangan-jangan gua mau disiram pake air panas? "E-eh, iya. Kupikir..err…karena ini pertama kalinya aku tidur di sini."

Tapi, tidak. Yuuri tersenyum lembut, aura keibuan mulai memancar dan hatiku meleleh karenanya.

"Coklat panas?" katanya menawarkan. Aku hanya mengangguk canggung. "Aku juga tak bisa tidur. Boleh aku duduk bersamamu?" Gaswat, kayaknya mau bicara tentang kejadian sore nih. Tapi sebagai tamu dan secara ini kamar mereka, mana mungkin dengan kurang ajarnya kuusir dia. Jadi aku mengangguk sekali lagi, mempersilahkannya masuk.

Kami duduk di atas tempat tidur, menatap keluar jendela. Tidak ada suara yang memulai percakapan. Hanya sepi, dan suara seruput coklat panas sesekali. Mungkin aku tampak tenang, tapi rasanya jantungku mau keluar dari sangkarnya. Ini cuma aku atau kami berdua yang merasa canggung? Aku mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Yuuri. Ah, look how graceful he is. Matanya berwarna coklat, dengan wajahnya yang berbinar tertimpa sinar rembulan. Pure sinnamon roll. Rasanya dari seluruh fans di fandom YOI, kurasa akulah yang paling beruntung melihat dia sedekat ini. Tanpa sadar ngeblushing sendiri, kupalingkan wajahku darinya.

Dan aku sudah membuat orang yang kusukai menjadi marah. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk minta maaf. Ya, aku harus minta maaf. Kutarik nafas pelan, oke I'm ready.

"Jadi, bagaimana Rusia?" Ah sial, dia sudah mulai duluan.

"Em, ya. Sangat bagus, maksudku, semua terasa sempurna di sini. Orang-orangnya lumayan ramah. Makanannya juga enak, terutama masakannya Yuuri-san juga. Victor juga baik padaku."

"Oh." YA AMPUN SETELAH SEMUA KATA-KATA LEBAR PANJANG TADI DIA HANYA NGERESPON 'OH'? Beneran marah banget. Mampus, mampus!

"Syukurlah." Katanya lagi. Ada sambungannya toh. "Tentang tadi sore.."

Here it is, aku sudah berpikiran yang enggak-enggak, menduga duga kata-kata selanjutnya. 'Kumohon lupakan dan pulanglah ke Indonesia, SEKARANG.' Atau 'Balikin semua duit Vitya yang kamu belikan barang-barang tadi.' atau 'Karena kamu tak bisa melupakan kejadian tadi, boleh kucongkel kedua bola matamu?'

Ampuni hambamu ini.

"Tentang tadi sore, maaf ya." Kata Yuuri, sambil menatapku, sedikit canggung.

Lho? Lah? Lah dalah?

Dia menggaruk pipinya, ada sedikit rona di wajahnya. "Seharusnya gadis polos sepertimu tidak melihat hal tidak senonoh seperti itu, aku takut kau menjadi tidak nyaman."

Apa? Polos katanya? Tunggu sampai Yuuri melihat history browser-ku yang rata-rata judul depannya adalah 'Victuuri smut fanfic', 'Victuuri fanfic rated M', 'Yuri on Ice dj R18', 'Victuuri NSFW'. Tunggu sampai dia melihat screenshot di galeriku yang full of Victuuri mulai dari yang softcore sampai hardcore.

"Tu-Tunggu Yuuri-san! Aku yang salah, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena mengganggu privasi kalian! Aku sudah menganggu kalian dengan… kedatanganku di sini." Yuuri tertegun sebentar, kemudian tertawa.

"Kamu tahu apa ocehan Victor saat latihan ice skating dan sepanjang perjalanan pulang kemari?" Aku menggeleng.

"Victor terus-terusan bercerita tentangmu. Dia berkata, 'Seorang anak perempuan manis yang kuselamatkan itu jadi seperti anakku sendiri.' Dan Yakov, pelatih ice skatingnya terus-marah karena dia selalu mengatakan hal-hal sepeti, 'Dia mau tidak ya jadi anakku?' 'Sedikit mirip sama Yuuri'"

MAU BANGET. DAN GUE DISAMAIN SAMA MAKHLUK TER-EROS SEJAGAT RAYA.

"Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, dia menggangguku menyetir, mengoceh, 'Yuuri~ Karena kamu adalah…" Yuuri sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya, malu-malu. " –calon istriku, boleh kuadopsi dia? Aku yakin kau pasti bisa… ehm.. jadi ibu yang baik."Kalian dengar itu, hatiku yang meletus seperti balon? Kalau dalam lagu 'Balonku', yang meletus cuma satu, maka aku 'balonku' meletus lima-limanya. Kesemsem sendiri, aku Cuma tersipu.

"Dia senang sekali kamu datang kemari. Tapi, Victor keterlaluan. Sampai-sampai kamu harus melihat hal seperti itu. Aku takut kau bisa trauma, meskipun kamu adalah fans kami." Trauma? Pemandangan indah menggiurkan itu dibilang trauma? "Jadi, aku marah padanya. "

Oh.

OOOOOHHH, ITU DEATHGLARE BUKAN BUAT GUE, TAPI ORANG YANG DUDUK DI SEBELAH GUE PAS DI RUANG TAMU TADI, TAK LAIN DAN TAK BUKAN ADALAH MR. VICTOR NIKIFOROV. Ya elah kegeeran banget sih aku ini.

"Haaaaahh.." Aku menghela nafas lega. "Kukira kau marah padaku."

"Buat apa? Aku malah melihatmu sebagai korban." kata Yuuri, sambil mengusap kepalaku.

Aku tersenyum, dia tersenyum. Aku tertawa, dia ikut tertawa. Aku tersedak coklat panas, dia juga ikut tersedak.

"Hngghh, baiklah. Aku mulai mengantuk. " kata Yuuri, menguap. "Aku akan kembali ke kamar." Dia menaruh gelasnya dan gelasku di atas nampan, beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Selamat tidur, little lady." Katanya sembari menutup pintu kamarku. Aku melambai, membalasnya dengan kata selamat tidur juga.

Kuhempaskan badanku ke tempat tidur, bau Yuuri masih terasa. Aku merasa sangat lega. Seakan-akan beban dari dalam diriku menguap tanpa bekas. Akhirnya masalah terpecahkan. Sebuah kesalahpahaman diluruskan dengan secangir coklat panas. Dan aku terkikik geli, mungkin Victor tidak mendapat 'jatah' malam ini karena tadi sore mereka nyaris bercinta di depan mataku?

* * *

"Hoahhmm." Terbangun, membuka pintu kamarku karena mencium bau yang enak dari luar. Kurentangkan tanganku, langkah kakiku menuju pintu dapur.

"Yuuri~ Kiss me~"

"Tidak."

"Yuuuriiii, maaf."

"Sampai kamu jera dan enggak sembarangan lagi menyerang, aku tidak akan memberi bentuk jenis cuddling apapun."

"Yuuuuriiiii."

Mataku yang tadinya setengah tertutup, terbuka lebar. Victor memeluk Yuuri dari belakang, kepalanya ditaruh di atas bahu sang kekasih bersurai coklat. Pipinya digesekkan ke pipi Yuuri. Yuuri memakai baju kaus dengan celana pendek lumayan ketat, tapi apron yang dipakainya menutupi, dan tengah memasak sesuatu. Sedangkan Victor…

Cuma pake sempak.

Bibir Victor sudah maju untuk mencuri satu dua kecupan, tapi sendok alumunium yang dipegang Yuuri mendorong bibirnya. "TI-DAK." kata-kata Ratu adalah mutlak dan keabsolutannya tidak bisa dibantah. Victor menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil, masih terus memeluk Yuuri, meminta pengampunannya.

Ya Gusti, coba kalau tiap pagi kayak begini, aku pasti semangat pergi sekolah. Dan pastinya akan terus menabrak apapun yang ada di depanku, karena pikiranku hanya tertuju pada satu bayangan, clingy Victor with his fiancée, only wear sempaks.

Karena tak tahan, dan takut jika aku mimisan mendadak, mataku beralih ke arah sofa ruang tamu.

"Yurio nginep di sini?"

Yuuri sepertinya mendengar suaraku, tersadar jika 'sang lady' kembali melihat adegan tak senonoh. Dia mendorong Victor, jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah kamar, "Pakai baju sana! Dasar engga tahu malu, di hadapan cewek." Mom, sebenarnya saya seneng kok liat papa, dengan roti sobeknya yang menggiurkan.

Victor masih cemberut, tapi menurut juga. Mungkin takut enggak dapat jatah lagi. Dia melewatiku, kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Rambutnya yang berwarna abu-abu ikut berayun. CRITICAL HIT, parah, parah dah, jantungku enggak kuat lagi. Tahu aja dia, aku selalu butuh asupan fanservis.

"Iya, Yurio menginap." Yuuri keluar dari dapur, memegang panci teflon. Ada pancake di atasnya. "Kemarin dia terlalu larut bermain game bersama Victor." Aku segera membantu Yuuri, cekatan meletakkan piring dan garpu.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu." Katanya sambil tersenyum, menyiram sirup di atas pancake. Maaf, tapi itu terdengar seperti, "Wah, anak mama hebat yah." di telingaku.

"Oh, bisa tolong bangunkan Yurio-kun?" Apa? Bangunin Yurio? Ini sama aja bangunin macan dari tidurnya, oke aku juga belum terlalu kenal dekat dengan dia. Tapi dari 12 episode anime, sudah menggambarkan gimana garangnya peri dari Rusia itu.

Tapi karena uda disuruh sama mamak, ya udahlah yakan. Turuti aja.

Aku beringsut, menggoyangkan bahu Yurio yang tertidur pulas, dengan ilernya yang banjir di selimutnya. Iyuh, untung elu fave chara gue, kalo gak jijay amat njir.

"Yu-Yuri bangun… Udah pa –" TEPLAK! Tangannya nemplok di jidat, sakiiiittt. Ya gusti, merah nih kening.

"Nyaem, nyem, nyem. Beka~ Kanan dikit." Apaan yang kanan dikit? Bodo amat. Merasa tak berhasil (dan takut kena tepok lagi), aku beralih ke badannya, menggoyangkan tangannya untuk mencegah dia menepukku lagi.

JEDAK!

"Ahaaakhh…."Aku memegangi perutku, Tadi tangan sekarang giliran kakinya yang menendang perutku. Dan si bangke ini masih tidur dengan imutnya tanpa tahu kesusahan orang. Eh, dia senyum, senyum songong. Berarti dia uda bangun dari tadi?

Xianyeng.

Apa maksudnya? Karena aku outsider? Karena aku anak ilang, lupa ingatan yang tinggal di rumah figur skater tajir sekaligus terkenal? Hei, itu tak ada hubungannya! Ini uda ga bisa dibiarkan, dia lebih muda dariku dan itu artinya dia engga menghormati sebagai orang yang lebih tua. Maafkan aku Yurio, tapi tradisi Indonesia mengatakan orang yang tak menghormati abang/kakaknya mesti dibinasakan bukan dibiasakan.

Maka dari itu, dengan penuh dendam aku berteriak, "OTABEK! JAUH-JAUH BAWA PIROZHKI KEMARI? MAU JEPUT YURI YA?"

Dan seketika si kampret berambut pirang itu melompat dari sofa, celingak-celinguk ke kanan kiri, "Beka?! Kan uda dibilang tunggu di airport!" Tapi ya, Yuri tak menemukan Mz Beka tersayangnya. Yang ada aku di depannya, tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Met pagi!" Dan langsung ngibrit, penuh kemenangan

"Sialaaaan!"

* * *

"Uda selesai berantemnya?" Aku dan Yurio duduk bersebelahan di meja makan, saling membuang muka. Mengunyah pancake tanpa jeda. Di depan kami ada Yuuri yang terlihat 'lelah' dengan sikap kami serta Victor (yang kali ini sudah pakai baju (Yaaah)) terkikik geli.

"Seperti ibu dan anak ya." Victor berkomentar,

"DIAM." Dibentak kedua Yuri, Victor langsung kepincut, manyun.

Sarapan pagi itu terasa mencekam karena ada aura hitam dari sang ratu Eros.

* * *

Aku duduk di sofa, Yurio juga dengan jarak yang sangat jauh dariku. Masing-masing dari kami, menopang dagu dengan satu tangan di atas pegangan sofa, mata menuju televisi. Makkachin duduk di antara kami, seakan bersikap netral. Yuuri menyuruhku dan dia untuk akur. Hell no, to the no no no. Dia lebih muda dan harusnya dia minta maaf duluan. Karakter favorit sih, tapi ini beda kasus. Tidak ada batasan umur dalam menyukai seorang karakter, but this one is different. Anak ini overdosis pirozhki dan perlu diajari tata krama.

Dan lagi, sepertinya si preman kucing ini mau balas dendam, dia tahu aku tak bisa bahasa Rusia. Sengaja mengalihkan channel TV ke siaran berbahasa Rusia. Si lontong satu ini mau ngajak berantem sekali lagi, ha? Mau encore hah? Mau tanding ulang? Rematch? Hayuk sini, mau kamu balerina kek, mau skater kek, seterah. Hayuk gulat sama aku. Kamu meremehkan orang Indonesia hah?

Tiba-tiba, ada piring dengan bau enak yang disodorkan di antara kami.

"Pirozhki katsudon." Kata Yuuri, meletakkan piringnya di atas kepala Makkachin yang anehnya cuma diam, bertindak sebagai meja. Aku dan Yurio meraihnya, mata kami saling bertatapan, langsung membuang muka. Aku mengunyah pirozhki katsudon milikku perlaha. Enak! Duh, kalau Yuuri yang masak kayaknya apapun enak ya.

Yuri menatap tajam diriku, sedangkan aku sama sekali tak membalasnya. Cih, ga sudi! Bodo amat kalau aku yang lebih tua darinya ini dibilang childish. Lagian, dia duluan kan? Kalau menilik cerita Yuuri semalam tentang Victor yang terus-terusan berbicara tentangku, berarti dia sudah tahu aku ada di rumah ini. That insult is on purpose, dia sengaja. Dan ini bikin aku geram.

Dari kunyahan pelan, berubah menjadi kunyahan ganas. Ganas, karena enak sih.

Yuuri hanya menggeleng kepala. "Yuuri, coba lihat koreografi orang ini tahun lalu." Victor memanggilnya dari dalam kamar.

"Iya, sebentar." Yuuri beranjak dari sofa, meninggalkan kami berdua. Makka melompat dari atas sofa, mengikuti majikannya. Yah, tak ada lagi dinding sebagai pemisah. Tayangan menampilkan beberapa kucing lucu, dan sepertinya membahas jenis-jenis kucing di seluruh dunia. Yuri pasti tertarik. Aku melirik sedikit, tuh kan mukanya berbinar.

"Kucingku hamil seminggu yang lalu." Katanya sombong. YA KUCING LU HAMIL KEK, BERANAK KEK, KAWIN LARI KEK, DITINGGAL MANTAN KEK, GUA JUGA KAGAK PEDULI.

"Hm." Aku menjawab seadanya, biar terlihat dewasa dan sedikit memaafkan. Tapi sepertinya dia tak puas dengan responku.

"Himalaya Persia, warna matanya biru."Semakin sombong saja anak ini. "Dia hanya lengket padaku dan Otabek." Yea, mz Beka dimention. "Kamu pasti tak tahu."

CTAS! Tali kesabaranku putus lagi.

"Himalaya, kucing yang bertubuh gemuk, besar, dan bulat dengan kaki yang pendek seperti Persia. Hal tersebut membuat Himalaya sulit untuk melompat. Namun, ras Himalaya juga ada yang memiliki tubuh seperti Siamese, yaitu tubuh yang langsing, ramping, dan anggun. Dan kutebak kucingmu Himalayan Persia."

Dia kicep, aku menyeringai.

"Pada dasarnya untuk jenis kucing ini memiliki sifat yang agak tenang, cerdas dan aktif. Namun walau mereka memiliki sifat yang agak tenang, mereka juga gampang senang dan mudah berinteraksi dengan siapa saja. Jadi, Tuan Yuri Plisetsky, kucingmu itu bukan hanya lengket kepadamu saja jika kau biarkan dia dipegang orang lain."

Yurio manyun, aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tapi doi melanjutkan, "Tahu kenapa mata kucing bisa bersinar dalam gelap?"

Eh, nantang ini ceritanya. Wajahku kupalingkan ke arah dia.

"Kau ragu dengan pengetahuanku tentang kucing?"

"Heh, tadi kau lumayan juga."

Perdebatan dan pertanyaan terlontar. Terkadang berdebat, terkadang sependapat. Kami bahkan tak sadar jika Yuuri dan Victor pergi keluar dan meletakkan sticky notes bertuliskan, "Pergi keluar sebentar ke supermarket. Akur-akur ya. – Love, Victor" di meja ruang tamu.

Aku baru sadar ketika Yurio berkata, "Heh, hebat juga kau." Dan di saat itulah perdebatan terhenti. Mataku berpaling pada meja ruang tamu.

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum, mengambil notes yang tertempel. Kali ini ikhlas. Ya iyalah, aku juga seorang cat lover, meskipun kucing di rumah sebatas kucing kampung yang kalau dikasih makan tinggal dikasih ikan asin. "Sepertinya Yuuri dan Victor berbelanja."

Aku menatap dia, dia balik menatapku.

"Mungkin kita bisa akrab jika itu tentang kucing."

"Setuju." Oh kutarik ucapanku tadi, tentang aku masa bodo dengan kucing.

Friendship point with Yuri Plisetsky, +25

Lama kami berdialog, mencurahkan segala hal tentang kucing. Mulai dari jenis, perilaku, sampai cara melahirkannya. Aku memberinya beberapa petunjuk jika sewaktu-waktu kucingnya melahirkan, dia bisa menanganinya dengan baik. Dan Yurio benar-benar menyimak apa yang kukatakan.

Bel pintu depan tiba-tiba berbunyi. Aku segera berlari ke depan. Mungkin Yuuri dan Victor lupa membawa kunci apartemennya. Yurio mengikuti dari belakangku.

Edan.

Mas Beka?!

"E-eh, Otabe –"

"BEKAAAAA!" Yurio langsung melompat, Otabek sudah siap, merentangkan tangannya. "Kan uda dibilang tunggu di airport! Bukannya pesawat landing jam 4 sore?" kepalanya di ceruk leher Otabek, memeluknya dengan kencang. Kakinya dikaitkan di pinggang sang skater dari Kazakhstan itu.

Yaolo, kayak koala, imutnyaaa. Aku jadi kyun-kyun sendiri. Nambah satu OTP lagi bermesraan di depanku, sumvah jantung beta tak kuat lagi.

"Pelatihku meminta jadwalnya dipercepat." Tangan Otabek mengelus rambut pirang Yurio. Kemudian dia tersadar kehadiranku yang tengah kesusahan menahan rasa fangirling di dalam dada.

"Otabek Altin, aku mau menjemput dia."

"Sa-Salam kenal." Otabek memakai jaket warna hitam, celan jeans hitam. Ok, tapi perawakannya yang tenggap dan manly, yeah lebih manly dibandingkan di animenya, membuatku nyaris pingsan.

"Dia tahu banyak tentang kucing juga, Beka!" kata Yurio berbinar. Silauuu! Otabek hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Yang ini juga bikin silauuuu!

"Kau membuat teman lagi sepertinya."

Setelah mengambil tas dan jaketnya, Yurio meminta nomor teleponku dan media sosial (sementara kubuat dengan username "Little Lady". Well yeah, aku tidak mau ketinggalan informasi dan aku tak bisa hidup tanpa internet). Dia melambai ke arahku, keluar kamar apartemen. Aku membalasnya. Otabek mengambil tasnya, dan aku sempat melihat Yurio marah karena Otabek tidak membiarkannya menggendong tas sendiri.

"Kamu lumayan, gadis jelata. Lain kali kita bicara lagi." Dia tersenyum lebar (ingat scene Yurio memberi yuuri pirozhki katsudon? Ya, ya persis seperti itu.), lalu pintu apartemen sepenuhnya tertutup.

Tapi, yang kudengar dari mulut anak berumur 15 tahun itu adalah,

"Nanti kita main lagi ya!"

Aku kembali ke kamarku, meraihku smartphone. Ding! Permintaan pertemanan diterima. Aku tersenyum, senang. Sepintas, aku berpikir kalau dia sengaja datang kemari untuk melihatku? Ehehe, mana mungkinlah aku sespesial itu.

Aku tetap "Gadis rakyat jelata pecinta kucing dan pirozhki" di matanya.

* * *

A/N: Halooo~~ yang ngira bakalan didepak dari apartemen mana suaranya XD

 **(*)** TAERARENAI KONO SAYAKU DAAAA itu dari scene dimana Yuuri ngerasa bersalah banget udah ngebentak Victor, dan dia menghindari Victor seharian. Kira-kira di eps 4 atau 5. Itu ketika mama masih malu-malu sama papih XD

Yosh, OtaYuri dan Makka sudah muncul. Hmm, banyak yang ngereq Phichit buat dijadiin ultimate duo fujo yang mengejar Victuuri dimanapun berada. Iye, ntar dimunculin kok leader fandom kita yang satu itu XD

nah, ini balasan review bagi Guest:

 **viccy:** Yup, dreams come true dan coba kalau itu terjadi di dunia nyata, bukan cuma di fic XD

 **Victuuri Is Canon** : Tenang Phichit, sang Lieutnant Victuuri bakalan dimunculin kok

Oh dan satu lagi, karena fic ini haruslah berdasarkan keinginan reader ke depannya gimana, tolong jawab pertanyaan (yang sebenarnya tidak) penting ini:

JIKA KAMU BENAR-BENAR DI POSISI INI, APAKAH KAMU TERPIKIR UNTUK KEMBALI KE TANAH AIR TERCINTA?

Yosh, sekian cao~ cao~


	4. You Want To Go Home?

"Victor…"

"Yuuri.."

"Ngghh.. Ja-Jangan. Ah!" Tangan Victor menyentuh, menelusup ke dalam celana milik Yuuri, menjilat telinga sang kekasih, mengulumnya, menggigitnya. Yuuri mendesah, tak tertahan. Lidahnya menjulur keluar, sepertinya sia-sia menahan suara di tenggorokannya. Matanya kabut, setitik air mata keluar dari ujungnya.

Setiap sentuhan, membuatnya gila, membuatnya lebih liar.

"La-Lady... Maafkan– Hnaaahhhngg..."

Tapi aku yang menyaksikannya, lebih gila.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aku terduduk, memegangi pelipisku yang berkeringat. Ya Tuhan, apa? Mimpi Cuma mimpi? Apaan mimpi rating 18 itu? NSFW banget! Kenapa? Aku ngapain semalem? Inikah efek karena dikasih fanservis terus-menerus? Aku menampar pipiku. Astaga, ini udah level bejad, level setan. Kenapa bisa aku bermimpi Victuuri bercinta di depan mataku? Aku menggigit bantalku kencang.

"Lady! Kamu kenapa?!" Pintu kamarku didobrak oleh seseorang bersurai abu-abu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Victor. Aku menggeleng.

"Cuma mimpi buruk." Kataku. Mimpi buruk? Menyaksikan otp-mu ena-ena di depanmu mimpi buruk?. Wow, aku bisa menang Oscar dengan kemampuan drama Queen-ku. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada bau gosong?"

"VICTOR!" Teriakan Yuuri membahana di seluruh rumah. Aku terkaget, demikian juga Victor yang terjengit. Aku segera melompat dari tempat tidur, berlari menuju dapur. Asap mengepul dari dapur. Aku panik, Victor panik, berlari-lari di dalam rumah tanpa tujuan. Victor seperti orang kesetanan, dan aku berusaha menenangkan diriku meskipun gagal dan memilih berdoa bersama Makkachin yang kebingungan. Full of chaos. Sepertinya cuma Yuuri yang masih bersisa akal sehatnya.

"Please kalian berdua! Apinya udah padam dari tadi! Ngapain lari sambil jejeritan kayak gitu!"

* * *

"Terakhir kali kau memasak, kau tahu apa yang kau perbuat?"

"Err. Memasak nasi, tapi masih mentah."

"Ya, itu juga. Aku bahkan melihat beras itu masih berfotosintesis. Sebelumnya?" Setelah insiden itu, Victor terpaksa 'diseret ke pengadilan' di atas meja makan. Ternyata dialah penyebab api di dapur tadi. Victor lupa mematikannnya saat mencoba untuk membuat pancake instan. Tadi niatnya mo bikin surprise buat Yuuri. Tapi nasib banget lu mz, yang instan pun harus berakhir tragis.

"Lupa." Victor meringis. Yuuri menghela nafas, sembari memasukkan sepotong telur ke dalam mulutnya. Ujungnya Yuuri juga yang bikin sarapan.

"Kau memasak telur… Bersama dengan kulitnya."

"Tapi kan, merebus telur dengan kulitnya."

"…kau memasaknya dengan minyak goreng! For God sake, berapa kali harus kubilang merebus dengan air, menggoreng dengan minyak! Dan sekarang kamu nyaris membakar apartemen ini!" Wih, ini sih udah parah banget namanya. Sebego-begonya gua masak, enggak gini juga kale.

"Iya, maaf."

"Aku heran bagaimana 20 tahun belakangan ini kau bisa bertahan hidup. " Yuuri memijat keningnya.

"Ya, ya sudahlah. Kan ada Yuuri. Selama ini aku makan makanan bergizi juga berkat Yuuri. Jadi tak masalah."

"Jadi kalau aku pergi?"

"Jangan!" Victor melepas garpu sendoknya, merangkul leher Yuuri manja. "Aku bisa mati tanpamu." Halah.

"Karena kekurangan Katsudon?" Yuuri memutar bola matanya, sudah tahu Victor bertujuan menggombal.

"Itu juga, tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpa kehadiran Yuuri." Yuuri merah merona, Victor berbisik di telinganya, tapi aku mampu mendengarnya. Sengaja? Aaaarghh, sadarlah Yuuri! Victor itu serigala! "Payah di dapur, hebat di ranjang" adalah mottonya!

"Yuuri." Ya, kelihatannya Yuuri sensitif di telinga. 'Yuuri~.. Oh my sunshine. Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan besar, menceritakan masakanku yang selalu gagal di depan orang lain eh – di depan calon anak kita. Bersiaplah, Kobuta-chan." Victor menyeringai, mengecup cuping Yuuri. Yuuri tidak merespon selain mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Victor. Yuuri mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Oi

Oi

Oiiiii apakah kalian sadar jika aku sedang susah payah mempertahankan ekspresi stoic-ku ini?!

Sepertinya Yuuri mulai menyadari aku yang menahan diri dari berteriak. "A-Ayo Victor! Ada rapat di Ice Palace hari ini!" Yuuri segera beranjak, melepaskan pelukan tunangannya. Victor cemberut. "Oh, lady. Maaf aku tak sempat membuat makan siang, jadi beli di luar saja ya? Ada shashlik enak di persimpangan." Aku mengangguk sembari mengangkat piring. Apa itu? Belum pernah coba.

* * *

"Little lady?" Victor memanggilku, ketika aku selesai membereskan meja. Segelas kopi susu disodorkan padaku saat aku tiba di balkon, tempat Victor berdiri menatap jalanan ramai Nevsky Prospect.

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" Aku tersedak. Victor cuma tertawa sambil mengusap punggungku. "Hee~ Sudah ya?" Dibilang iya, kami bertengkar, aku tak tahu harus jawab apa.

"Mungkin, kira-kira ada. Kok tiba-tiba." kataku, mengelap susu yang tumpah di bajuku.

"Siapa orangnya?"

"Aku ingat wajahnya, tapi lupa namanya." Ya, aku lupa. Aku masih belum mendapatkan ingatanku. Nama sendiri lupa, apalagi nama dia?

"Aku tahu kamu bukan orang sini. Luar negeri? Apaka kamu ingat kamu berasal dari mana?"

"...Indonesia." Sesaat, kepalaku berdenyut kembali. Setiap kali aku mencoba mengingat 'rumahku', kepalaku selalu pusing.

"Oh!" Victor menjentikkan jari. "Bali?"

"Ya."

"Wow, itu jauh sekali. Aku dan Yuuri pernah liburan ke sana. Tempat yang bagus."

"Hehehe, ya… Tapi aku bukan dari daerah sana."

"Lady… Apakah kamu berpikir untuk kembali ke Indonesia?" Aku terdiam, tidak menjawab. Pelan, kupalingkan wajahku pada Victor. Dia tidak bergeming, masih menatap lurus ke depan dengan wajah serius. Pertanyaan kejutan. Kembali? Pulang maksudnya?

"Aku… tak tahu." Oh ya, benar juga. Aku masih belum memberitahu rencanaku ke konsulat. Mereka selalu sibuk, seperti orang tuaku. Pergi pagi, kemudian pulang sore. Dan, aku tak tahu.. jika aku memang harus memberitahu mereka…

Karena aku sudah terlanjur mencintai St. Petersburg. Tentu, tentu saja terkadang aku merasa homesick di sini. Tapi setelah mendengar pengakuan Victor, aku sedikit ragu. Haruskah aku tinggal di sini? Tapi bagaimana dengan segala yang kutinggalkan di Indonesia? Sekolah? Aku harus merubah arah percakapan. Entah kenapa, aku ingin lari saja dari masalah ini.

"Aku… mungkin… tapi…" Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendarat di kepalaku. Victor. Dia mengusap kepalaku.

"Seorang lady itu tidak boleh sering cemas. Nanti cepat tua." Katanya, menampilkan sebuah senyuman besar berbentuk hati. "Aku tahu, ini berat untukmu. Kau kemari tanpa ingatan yang jelas. Bahkan nama sendiri juga tidak ingat. Aku mengerti jika kau tak ingin memikirkannya sekarang." Aku menengadah, mataku nanar menatap biru laut Victor. Ada kelembutan di sana.

"Victor… tidak suka aku di sini?" Wah, pertanyaan yang bodoh sekali, dasar jenius.

"Apa aku pernah bilang begitu? Atau Yuuri?"

"Ti-tidak! Kalian berdua sangat baik!"

"Hahaha, begitukah?" Victor menyentuh pipiku. "Aneh sekali. Aku tak bisa menganggapmu hanya sebagai 'orang asing yang lupa ingatan'.".

"…" Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Pelan-pelan. Tenanglah, ingatanmu akan kembali. Sampai saat itu tiba, kamu bebas tinggal di sini. Ketika kau sudah mengingat semuanya, itu terserah padamu. Kau yang memutuskan." Katanya, mencubit pipiku. Aku meringis. "Hehe, manis. Lama-lama aku bakalan dianggap Yuuri selingkuh denganmu."

"Selingkuh sama siapa?" Mama Yuuri berkacak pinggang di belakang Victor. Victor tergagap. Nah loh, ketahuan sama mami ngerayu anak sendiri. "Sudah jam segini, dan kau masih pakai piyama? Dan kau menggombal dengan dia?" Yuuri menunjukku. Eh, enggak! Bukan gitu mamih! "Dasar pedo!"

Sebelum Yuuri menyelesaikan pidatonya, mulutnya sudah keburu dibungkam oleh bibir seksi milik Victor.

"Kamu cemburu sama anak remaja?"

"Bu-bukan!"

"Sepertinya iya." Victor menatapku yang nyaris pingsan. "Kamu suka vampir, little lady?" Aku belum berkata apa-apa, karena proses di otakku mendadak macet. Tidak menunggu jawabanku, gigi Victor mengarah pada leher putih Yuuri yang terekspos menggiurkan. Taringnya masuk, menusuk lehernya. Seakan Victor sengaja menunjukkan keposesifannya terhadap Yuuri padaku.

"Ngh! Vi-Victor!" Yuuri berusaha menarik baju Victor dari belakang, tapi Victor masih sibuk mengecup bite-mark di lehernya. Jilat, cium. Aku juga berusaha, berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku ke tempat lain, kau tahu! "Kenapa Yuuri? Takut dilihat tetangga? Gadis ini sudah melihatmu duluan. Keluarkan saja semua suaramu." Lelaki bersurai abu-abu itu gencar melakukan serangan di leher Yuuri. Aku ingin menghentikannya, tapi tak bisa! Aku hanya membeku di tempat. Dan Victor, ini sudah termasuk pemaksaan! Rape! Ada darah keluar dari lehernya, tidak cuma satu tapi di banyak tempat. Yuuri sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini?

"VICTOR!" PLAK! Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Victor. "Keterlaluan! Dia masih anak-anak!"

Ah, benar kan. Baru pertama kali aku melihat lelaki bersurai hitam itu menangis. Tangannya memerah. Leher yang tadinya berwarna putih, menjadi ungu kemerahan di sana sini. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam, tanpa lagi berkata apa-apa. Victor menggaruk pipinya. Aku menghela nafas, memukul punggungnya.

"Minta maaf. Itu tadi berlebihan." Kataku sinis. Matanya menatap nanar padaku. Ini salahmu sendiri, dasar papa bego. Hayoloh ga dapet jatah lagi.

"Sekarang anakku yang memarahiku." Aku menepuk punggungnya sekali lagi, lebih keras, sampai dia terpental ke depan.

"Minta maaf sama Yuuri." desisku. "Kau tahu, aku jadi ikutan seperti tersangka di sini. Dengar ya Victor. Aku menyukai fanservis, tapi jangan menyakiti Yuuri. Dia masih malu kalau dibegitukan di depan orang lain." Yaps, Yuuri is cinnamon roll Victor. Seluruh fandom akan menyerangmu habis-habisan saat kau menyakitinya. Victor langsung patuh, menyusul kekasihnya ke kamar. Sedangkan aku bersiap-siap keluar, memakai sweatshirt berwarna abu-abu bertuliskan "Who's good girl". Mereka berdua di kamar, aku tentu saja tak bisa mengganggunya. Victor sedang sibuk memohon pengampunan, jadi kukirim saja SMS padanya.

"Victor, aku beli makan siang." Sent.

Sesaat sebelum aku keluar, Makkachin menghampiriku. "Woof!" Di mulutnya ada tali kekang.

"Makka mau jalan-jalan?" Dia mengitariku, melompat kesenangan. "Ok." Aku memasangkan tali itu di lehernya. Lagipula, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mengajak Makkachin jalan-jalan.

Sebelum pergi, aku sempat medengar suara-suara gaib dari dalam kamar Victor dan Yuuri.

Sigh. Mungkin aku akan membelikan mereka makan siang juga.

* * *

Hari ini, Nevsky Prospect terlihat semakin ramai. Sepertinya mereka akan mengadakan festival di dekat sini? Makkachin mengibaskan ekornya ke kanan, ke kiri. Beberapa anak-anak lewat, menatapku seakan bertanya apakah aku boleh mengelusnya atau tidak. "Da." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Sang anak kecil berbinar, tangannya menoel-noel pipi tembem Makkachin, sampai orang tuanya memanggilnya. Anak itu melambai, mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku melanjutkan pencarian 'shaslik-katanya-enak' di sekitar persimpangan.

"Ok, dari sini, empat kafe… Dapat."

Restoran yang dimaksud Yuuri itu sebenarnya kafe semi outdoor bernuansa keluarga. Tempat duduk warna-warni berderet di luar. Pasangan, keluarga, teman, semuanya berkumpul di sini. Entah hanya sekedar ngopi atau makan nougat serta bersenda gurau.

"3 Shashlik, 3 tuna sandwich, take away." Kataku pada seorang pelayan. Sang pelayan mengiyakan, mempersilahkanku untuk duduk. Aku dan Makkachin menunggu di luar. Anjing ras pudel itu dengan patuh duduk tegak di sampingku. Aku mengelus kepalanya, lalu pandanganku beralih ke jalanan ramai Nevsky Prospect.

Kalau dihitung-hitung, sudah hampir 2 minggu aku di sini. Semuanya menyenangkan, tak ada yang aneh. Tak ada tanda-tanda astral, emm kau tahu, seperti terbangun dari tidurmu yang sangat panjang (YES GUA MASIH BELUM BISA MOVE ON DARI KENYATAAN OTP GUA IDUP DAN MELANCARKAN SERANGAN 'CUMBU-CUMBU' DI DEPAN GUA DAN GUA GA AKAN PERNAH MUP ON) ataukah aku yang dicari sanak keluargaku di Indonesia.

Dialogku dengan Victor kembali tereka ulang.

" _Kau sudah punya pacar?"_

Oh ya, aku belum minta maaf padanya. Lho? Lho? Kenapa dari semua hal penting yang Victor tanyakan, yang pertama kali muncul adalah si dia?! Aku menampar pipiku, kenapa malah dia yang ada di pikiranku?! Bego! Dia sudah membuangmu! Dan yang lebih parahnya, mencela OTP-mu! Ayo sadarlah!

Sesuatu di kantung bajuku bergetar. Tanganku beralih ke smartphone, membuka lockscreen. Chat dari Yurio.

" _Masih di apartemen Victor?"_

" _Lagi keluar, beli makan siang."_

" _Makan siang?"_ Aku memutar bola mataku. Orang Rusia biasanya ga makan lagi, karena sarapan di sini jam 9 sampai jam 12. Tapi syukurlah, Yuuri sepertinya menetapkan aturan makan 3 kali sehari di rumah Victor. Kalau tidak, perutku bisa kelaperan terus. Lha wong sehari-hari makan nasi, di sini cuman makan roti. Huft, orang Indonesia belum kena nasi, susah memang. Yuuri with his wonderful Katsudon and nasi di bawahnya made my life here.

" _Tadi sarapan jam 8. Lagian, aku memang harus makan lagi."_

" _Oh. Btw, kamu tak terganggu dengan mereka?"_

" _Mereka? Victor dan Yuuri?"_

" _Ya. Maksudku, menjijikkan melihat mereka terus menempel satu sama lain."_ I'm not agree with you, angry midget kitten.

" _Tidak. Yurio, kau harus tahu, mereka fluff couple banget."_ Sent.

" _Yah, kupikir kalau kau tidak betah, kau bisa kemari."_ Apa? Yurio yang itu? Yurio yang judesnya minta ampun itu? Wow, pembicaraan tentang dunia kucing bisa mengubah segalanya. Tapi, aku ingin pergi sih. Flat-nya Yurio? Kata dia, Otabek numpang tinggal selama latihan di Rusia.

" _Mungkin, kapan-kapan. Jika mereka mengajakku."_

" _Hm, ok. Oh, kemana Victor dan si babi itu? Aku tak melihatnya di Ice Palace."_ Mereka bercinta setelah bertengkar.

" _Sakit. Yuuri kena flu, Victor ketularan."_

" _Haha. Nice. Hari ini mataku bersih dari percumbuan mereka di arena skating. Sudah ya, Otabek sudah menjemputku."_

" _Ok, hati-hati."_ Smartphone-ku kumasukkan ke dalam saku. Victuuri ya. Fluff couple, OTP yang berhasil melabrak semua pairing non canon di dunia perfujoshian.

Sebenarnya, bukan hanya fanservis. Apa alasanku menyukai Victuuri dibandingkan OTP-ku dari anime lain?

Aku menyayangi pairing ini lebih dari apapun. Aku melihat Victuuri sebagai sesuatu yang 'murni', yang 'indah'. Perpaduan skating dengan unsur shounen-ai. Mereka tidak menyiratkan pesan unsur BL yang seperti kebanyakan anime shounen ai tampilkan, 'Ketemuan, jatuh cinta, main di kasur'. Tunggu, kejadian pagi tadi beda cerita. Itu sih tak pernah ditayangkan di anime kan? Tapi, ditayangkan untuk mataku saja *kenapa malah bangga?*

Enggak, ada sesuatu yang lebih besar. Perasaaan yang benar-benar hanya dipahami antara dua insan. Dan semua itu dicurahkan tidak dalam frasa, tapi melalui tarian di atas es.

Dan aku menyukai itu, tidak, aku menghormatinya. Aku menghormati ciptaan Kubo-sensei dan grafis dari MAPPA. Sejujurnya saja, aku menyukai pernah berbagai anime tapi aku tak pernah sampai menantikannya hingga detik perilisan, dan anomali itu terjadi pada anime Yuri On Ice. Aku menunggu, berulang kali merefresh website penyedia anime bersub English favoritku, tidak menunggu subtitle Indonesianya keluar.

Ya, itu. Saking enggak sabaran sama kelanjutannya.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Makkachin?" Aku tersadar. Seseorang memanggil nama Makka dan aku menoleh. Siapa? Pakai kacamata hitam,dan topi. Kok kayak penguntit? Tapi di tangannya ada tongsis, eh tunggu.. jangan-jangan…

"Hai, namaku Phichit! Anjingmu mirip sama anjing temanku." Sebelum aku berteriak, dia sudah memperkenalkan dii duluan. Phichit, membuka kacamata dan topinya, menebar senyum sejuta peso.

"Phi-Phichit Chulanont?" KETEMU SAMA LEADER FANDOM VICTUURI! AAAAKKKKK! DIA LUMAYAN GANTENG! KULIT TAN-NYA TERNYATA EKSOTIS!

"Hei, itu kau tahu tentangku. Suka figur skating?" katanya mengulurkan tangannya. Laah, bukannya kebalik ya? Aku cepat-cepat menyambut jabatan tangannya.

"E, emm. Ya begitulah." Mana mungkin kan kubilang aku mengenalnya dari anime? "Dia memang Makkachin." Kataku sambil menunjukkan kalung di leher Makka.

"Oh, kau bertetangga dengan Victor? Kebetulan sekali! Aku tak mengerti jalanan Rusia, dan sepertinya tersesat. Bisakah kau menunjukkan apartemennya padaku?" Phichit menaruh barang-barangnya di meja. Ya ampun, ini sama rasanya ketika kamu bertemu 'teman seperjuangan, sedarah fujoshimu' di dunia nyata.

"O-Oh, bisa. "Sejujurnya, aku agak ragu. Victuuri sedang 'iya-iya' di sana, dan aku takut akan mengganggu privasi mereka. "Tapi aku sedang menunggu pesanan makan siang kami. Tunggu sebentar ya."

"Hm, tak apa! Haaah, syukurlah. Yuuri tak bisa dihubungi, begitu juga dengan Victor. Untung aku menemukanmu di sini." Dia mengelus kepala Makkachin. "Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Eh?" Apakah tak apa-apa menceritakan ini? "Little lady."

"Hah?" Wajar saja dia tampak kebingungan

"Sebenarnya, Victor yang memberiku nama itu." Lalu kuceritakan semuanya tentangku pada dia. "Dan aku tinggal dengan Victor, untuk sementara."

"Kamu tinggal dengan Victor dan Yuuri?" Phichit nampak terkejut. Tentu saja, kehadiran seorang anak perempuan yang asalnya jauh dari Rusia serta tak jelas identitasnya di antara dua skater terkenal, pasti akan menimbulkan skandal. Apalagi ini di Rusia.

"Ya."

"Hooh."

Tunggu.

Ah, aku bego. Sumpah, dasar idiot!

Aku baru ingat satu fakta tentang Phichit.

Kau ingat Banquet saat Yuuri kalah di GPF? Kenapa foto-foto mabuk Yuuri tidak tersebar ke instagram?

Karena Phichit ga ada di sana.

Dan kalau dia ada, foto itu sudah pasti tersebar, secara Phichit itu Selebgram dengan meme iconic-nya ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Mata Phichit membulat ala Chibi Maruko-chan dan tangan setengah menutupi mulut, serta bibir membentuk lengkungan.

Ini gawat aku kelepasan. Bisa-bisa dia akan mengumumkan tentangku ke seluruh dunia, dari Instagram, Path, Facebook, LINE, bahkan Friendster sekalipun.

"Umm, bisakah kau rahasiakan ini dari publik?" Aku terserang rasa panik. Kehadiranku mungkin membuat gosip baru antara Victuuri, dan aku takut jika itu akan berpengaruh pada karir skater mereka. Tapi, apakah meminta Phichit dengan cara seperti ini cukup? Apakah aku harus… memukulnya…menyeretnya… memutilasinya TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK

"Tentu saja!" Phichit mengacungkan jempolnya, dan entah kenapa aku merasa dia tidak benar-benar menjaga rahasia ini. "Tapi, aku lumayan terkejut. Yuuri belum menikah karena belum mendapatkan medali emasnya. Tapi dia sudah punya anak? Ckckckck."

"Eh, bukan! Aku cuma tinggal sementara di sana."

"Hehe, bercanda." Sedetik kemudian, tatapan mata Phichit padaku berubah. Dari mimik lucu, menjadi serius. "Hei, menurutmu, kau mengganggu mereka?" Apa? Apa maksudnya?

"Emm, aku pernah bertanya. Mereka bilang aku boleh tinggal di sana semauku."

"Kau pernah melihat mereka bemesraan?"

"Ya." Hei, hei, apa-apaan? Kenapa aku merasa diinterogasi?

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Eh? Uhm.."

"Tidak merasa jijik?" Kenapa dia mulai mengintimidasiku? "Berarti kau memang menyukainya. Menurutku, itu hal yang tak pantas untuk seorang perempuan." Excuse me? "Kau sedikit aneh. Fetish yang aneh. Apa kau tahu konsekuensi apa yang kau dapat jika serumah dengan mereka?" Dari tatapan serius, berubah menjadi sedikit menjijikkan. Ugh, aku harus cari alasan apa untu keluar dari suasana ini? Seakan-akan menjadi penyelamatku, seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan pesananku. Aku berdiri, mulai mencoba celah untuk kabur.

"A-anu, kalau kau tetap ingin per –"

"Little lady… mungkin kurang sopan menanyakan ini. Tapi kamu fujoshi?" Phichit menatapku, tepat di bola mata. Aku tak bisa menghindar, pertanyaan itu sungguh menohokku. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? . Mendadak, aku merasa kesal, apakah dia membenci fujoshi? Kenapa dia memberondongiku dengan pertanyaan menyudut seperti itu? Aku tidak tahu, karena ini adalah dunia dimana semuanya, mungkin tentu saja tak bisa sejalan dengan pikiranmu.

Artinya, bisa jadi Phichit yang selama ini dikenal sebagai "Victuuri Leader" di fandom YOI, ternyata membenci fujoshi, meskipun dia sangat mendukung hubungan Victor dan Yuuri. Darimana aku tahu? Lihat saja interogasi tadi? Dan kenapa dia mencelaku sampai seperti itu? Dia tidak punya hak!

"Umm.. Ya." Aku memilih jujur. "Tapi, kenapa? Victor sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk tinggal! Lagipula kau juga merestui hubungan mereka kan? Berarti kau juga sama denganku!" Aku mulai marah, meski kutahan. "…." Phichit tak mengatakan apapun, selain diam sembari memainkan, menggeser layar pada smartphone miliknya. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri, mataku mengikutinya. Phichit, sekali lagi, menatap layar smartphonenya, lalu menatap mataku tajam. Ah, apa ini? Rasanya seluruh tubuhku bergetar. Apa aku baru merasa kesalahan? Tanganku menggenggam erat tali Makkachin. AKu harus pergi dari sini. Belum sempat aku kabur, tangannya menarik tanganku. Makkachin terpaksa mengikutiku dari belakang.

"He- Hei! Kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku, Phichit masih terus mengenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"Tinggalkan apartemen itu sekarang."

* * *

Yea, maaf telat update. Thor lagi ngerjain translate-an 'I Have You' dan bingung sendiri sama grammarnya.

Tentang "aku tak pernah sampai menantikannya hingga detik perilisan, dan anomali itu terjadi pada anime Yuri On Ice" itu murni pengalaman author. Jujur aja, hampir setiap minggu nungguin YOI rilis meskipun sub eng, dan enggak sabaran buat nonton padahal jam rilis dan pergi ke kampus itu berdekatan. -_- ya, tolong jangan ditiru.

Balasan review bagi Guest:

 **Victuri is Canon:** Mz Beka jarang senyum, sekali senyum meltingnya tumpah-tumpah XD

 **Guest :** Tenang, masih lanjut kok ;)

Setelah melihat jajak pendapat atas pertanyaan yang saya sajikan, saya langsung ngechat temen dan kira-kira begini reaksinya,

"Aku ngadain survei tentang fanfic yang semalem. Rata-rata mereka pada ga mau balik ke Indo."

"Ya iyalah, aku juga ga mau pulang kalo VKook live di depan mataku, dan mereka mau mengangkatku jadi anak adopsi. Masa bodo, yang penting bisa liat mereka ena-ena tiap hari."

Dasar durhaka sama tanah air sendiri.

Mungkin saja survei ini berpengaruh pada fic ini, karena ini fic tentang dirimu, dan kamulah pemeran utamanya ^^ but who knows? Doakan saja agar author tidak terkena penyakit 'Author's block.'

Cao~


	5. Box

Jadi…

Aku sebenarnya ngapain? Aku mulai mempertanyakan keberadaanku, eksistensiku sebagi fujoshi bahagia yang punya mimpi kesampean.

Ok, aku tahu. Aku tahu keadaanku. Ini di mini bar apartemen Victor. Yuuri tengah menatapku, minta penjelasan. Makkachin mengibaskan ekornya, tampaknya tak peduli setelah selesai melibas sandwich milikku. Hening, tak ada suara. Seakan ada jarum kecil-kecil yang menusuk seluruh tubuhku. dari mana? jangan tanya.

"Apa ini?" Tangan Yuuri menggenggam sebuah box ukuran sedang berwarna biru dongker. Satu tangannya lagi berkacak pinggang. Sedangkan aku terduduk diam, mencengkram erat lututku dan memalingkan muka. Aku harus pandai-pandai menjawab.

"Kotak?" Ya, pintar sekali.

"Bukan saatnya melucu, little lady. Just say, what is this?" Mom, please mom, ampuni saya. Mam uda ga bisa diajak bercanda lagi, artinya uda marah banget.

"…It's Phichit's." Nah sekarang gue nyalahin orang. "Yu-Yuuri, aku tak tahu apa isinya. Sungguh! Dia hanya bilang kalau aku hanya harus menyerahkan ini." Ya, nyalahin orang karena ini salahku juga, tapi aku jujur. Aku hanya diberitahu oleh Phichit kalau benda di dalam kotak itu 'sesuatu yang bahagia' (well duh ane mana tahu!) dan aku cuma disuruh meletakkannya di depan pintu kamar Victor dan Yuuri.

Iya, ini semua salah si kampret Leader Victuuri yang sudah menyeretku dalam lembah tak berdasar. Berlebihan? Ya, itu cukup menggambarkan kemarahan Yuuri sebagai emak paling rese tapi paling peduli sama anaknya. Sedikit fanservis R17 nampak di bola mataku saja, dia akan langsung menindaklanjutinya.

Cobalah kita tilik kembali ke belakang, ketika aku tengah berdialog dengan Phichit Chulanont, skater selebgram yang hobi ngemut hamster. Ya, setelah membeli makan siang, aku diinterogasi olehnya, mengatakan aku tak boleh begini tak boleh begitu, lalu tanganku ditarik. Ingin berteriak, tapi tak bisa. Lagipula untuk apa? Setidaknya aku mengenal orang ini, meskipun saat itu dimensinya berbeda. Tanpa sadar, aku mengikuti lelaki berkebangsaan Thailand itu ke tempat –hotel sepertinya – lumayan jauh dari apartemen dan bertemu seseorang lagi di sana.

"Seung Gil!" panggilnya jumawa. "Aku menemukan agen baru!" Hah? Agen? Agen apa? Buat nambahin followers dia?

Seung-Gil, aku sudah tahu tentunya, berwajah stoic seperti biasa. Jaket hitam membungkusnya, kontras dengan kulit yang putih. He looks so damn hot! Oplas bukan? Eh enggak deh! Itu muka emang sempurna dari sononyo! "Sudah ketemu rumahnya?" tanyanya pada Phichit.

"Sudah, dan aku mendapatkan orang baru." Seung menghela nafas, namun Phichit sama sekali tak menggubris. "Dan lagi dia anak Victor dan Yuuri! Kau tahu, A-N-A-K" ejanya, plus penekanan. Mas, saya belum resmi menjadi anak adopsi mereka, ini masih wacana. Saya juga masih pengin balik ke kampung, uda mulai lupa sama makanan Indonesia.

Lelaki berdarah Korea itu kemudian beralih kepadaku, mengamati dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. "Phichit, dilihat dari segi manapun, dia masih remaja muda. Hentikan saja ide gilamu itu."

"Oh gitu?" Phichit masang muka mewek. "Terakhir kali aku minta pelihara hamster di rumahmu, kau bilang kita sudah punya anjing dan engga perlu hewan lagi. Dan sekarang kamu menentangku lagi? Kalau ma –"

"Iya, iya. Terserahmu saja." Seung sepertinya lemah dengan puppy eyes, dan berlalu ke dalam hotel. Phichit yang berbinar, kemudian menarik tanganku, lagi.

"Nona, selamat! Kamu sudah diiterima menjadi agenku!" katanya terlihat bahagia.

"Phichit, aku tak tahu maksudmu –"

"Makkachin dititipkan saja ya."

"Woof!" Makkachin 'dititip', dalam artian cukup mengingatkan tali kekangnya di luar lobi hotel. Ya, gitu aja. Njir, ntar kalo dia ilang, apartemen bakalan banjir air mata Victor.

"Tenanglah, aku tak akan memerkosamu kok." Kata Phichit ketika kami berada di dalam lift. SIAPA JUGA YANG PUNYA PIKIRAN SEPERTI ITU? Eh, pengecualian deh sama bang Seung-Gil "Dan aku perlu mengatakan ini karena kamu sekarang agenku." Pertama-tama, agen? Agen apa? Phichit menarik nafas. "Nona, aku mau kau melakukan hal yang terhormat sebagai anggota pelayaran canon ship Victuuri. Maaf aku bertanya atau mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu tadi."

"Uhm… Oke?" Intinya dia menginterogasi untuk memastikan jika aku ini fujo tulen atau tidak. Semua tadi hanyalah tes belaka. Kepercayaanku terhadap Phichit sedikit naik 37%. Tapi, pelayaran? Ngeship maksudnya? Agen? Seperti mata-mata?

Ketika tiba di depan kamar, Phichit belum mengatakan apapun lagi selain sibuk merogoh kantungnya, mencari kunci hotel. Seung diam, namun bola mata hitamnya tertuju pada Phichit yang sedikit panik.

"Itu." Tunjuknya. "Kunci hotel."

"Mana? Manaaa?" Phichit masih meraba-raba seluruh kantung yang ada di tubuh, putar sana sini. Seung menghela nafas, kemudian memutar badan Phichit, membuatnya dalam posisi memunggungi.

"?! Hei, kau cukup bilang kalau kuncinya ada di kantung belakang celanaku! Jangan sekalian meremas pantatku juga!"

"Lama." Seung memasukkan kartu itu pada slotnya, berbalik dan tersenyum menyeringai. "Itu bonus, berterimakasihlah karena aku telah menemukan kuncinya. Oh, lebih kenyal dari yang biasanya." Senyumnya penuh kemenangan.

Phichit merona ria, sementara aku di belakang mereka, hanya cengo.

OMG INI THIRD PAIRING GUA DI FANDOM YOI AAAAAAA!

"E-eh, ayo masuk." Phichit segera tersadar dan mendorongku masuk ke kamar hotelnya. "Maaf ya. Mungkin terlihat sedikit aneh mengundang seorang perempuan, tapi tolong dengarkan." Wajahnya berubah serius. Terduduk di kursi sofa, aku mendengarkan dia dengan seksama.

"Aku ingin kau… memasang kamera di kamar Victor."

What?

Whaaat?

Lah, jadi aku harus langsung bilang, "SIAP, NDAN!" gitu?

"Kau pasti sudah mengerti apa tujuanku." Katanya menyeringai. Aku meneguk air liurku sendiri. Kamera? Di dalam kamar diletakkan kamera? Apalagi jika bukan untuk mengintai? Apalagi jika bukan untuk menyaksikan adegan ranjang mereka? "Nah, tenang saja. Aku akan mengajakmu kok." Bukan itu masalahnya! Jeritku dalam hati. Aku baru mengenalmu kurang lebih 20 menit lalu! Ngebet banget pengen liat Victuuri ena-ena? Jadi kamu nyariiin apartemen Yuuri buat nyungsepin itu kamera di kamar mereka? Segitunya?

Ayo berpikir little lady! Haruskah kau menerima tawaran ini? Jujur saja, itu… adegan.. pasti.. secara live… Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pembuluh darah hidungku nyaris pecah.

Tapi, tunggu.

"Phichit, aku tak ingin mengganggu privasi mereka." Tolakku lembut. Ya, ini jawabanku. TIDAK. "Aku mengerti jika kita sebagai Victuuri shipper menginginkan fanservis lebih, tapi jika itu sampai mengganggu 'daerah' mereka, kurasa itu berlebihan. Aku tak mau melakukan sampai sejauh itu. Maksudku, biarkanlah apa adanya." Mungkin aku terlihat keren, tapi sebenarnya akulah yang paling ingin memasangkan semua kamera itu di kamar Victor. Yes, sadar batasan. Kamu masihlah orang cerdas yang sadar kalau overdosis asupan, bisa kena rabies. Gejalanya adalah dengan mulai menggigit orang-orang yang bukan Victuuri shipper.

"Hm, begitu?" Phichit menaruh dagunya di atas tangan. "Yah aku baru mengenalmu. Mungkin kau masih tak –"

"Kan sudah kubilang, jangan aneh-aneh. Gadis itu terlihat ketakutan." Seung menimpali, menjitak kepala Phichit pelan. Yang dijitak hanya cengengesan, sebuah ciuman di bibir dilayangkan dengan cepat.

"Dua kali." Seung meninggalkan Phichit yang memerah begitu saja. Seme kadang suka seenaknya saja, membuat kokoromu berdebar karena kejutan kemudian membiarkannya.

"E-Ehem!" Percuma saja Phichit, kau mendehem seperti itu. Sekarang aku melihatmu tak lebih sebagai seorang uke, bukan seorang Leader. "Baiklah. Aku tak akan memaksamu." Katanya kalem, menyeruput kopi dengan elegannya. " Tapi aku punya tugas sederhana. Ini permintaanku, terakhir." Phichit meraih box berukuran sedang berwarna biru dongker dari dalam plastik, dengan pita emas di atasnya. "Aku ingin kau menaruh ini di depan pintu kamar mereka."

"Apa ini?" Phichit tersenyum bak malaikat.

"Agen yang melindungi privasi, orang sepertimu seharusnya bisa jadi panutan fujoshi lainnya." Aku mengernyit. "Aku yakin, mereka akan sangat senang menerima hadiahmu ini." Kotak itu tak mencurigakan, tapi pernyataan Phichit? Seems legit

"Tapi aku –"

"Sekali ini saja. Pergilah, antarkan kebahagiaan pada mereka yang membutuhkan."Titahnya. Chit, lama-lama rada lebay?

Tapi, emang dasar anak ingusan yang mau aja disuruh, dengan polosnya aku mengangguk. Kalau hanya menaruh tak apa kan? Kupeluk kotak itu.

Ke luar hotel, mengambil Makka (tentu saja aku tak lupa padanya.)

Orang-orang menatapku, sesekali ke arah Makkachin.

Melewati jalanan ramai, seakan berjalan di atas red carpet.

Menanggung tugas mulia, kata dia. Waw… isi kotak ini sangat penting sampai-sampai itu mengukur kebahagiaan Victuuri.

Padahal, tanpa sadar aku sudah menunjukkan interprestasi diriku yang salah kepada mereka, kepada seluruh sudut jalanan Nevsky Prospect.

 **"Anak muda itu memegang kotak berwarna biru dongker yang tak ada seorang Russian pun yang tak tahu jika isinya adalah alat-alat BDSM dari sex toy shop."**

Kampret.

Jadi dari tadi gua diliatin orang-orang karena gua megang box terlaknat ini? Sialnya, aku baru tahu setelah Yuuri membuka box itu di depan kamarnya karena dia diam-diam melihatku meletakkannya di sana.

Sekarang kita kembali ke masa sekarang, dimana saya dihakimi oleh ratu skating asal Jepang, Katsuki Yuuri.

"Sejak kapan kamu tahu yang seperti ini?" Dan di telingaku, dia mengatakan, "Mama nyesel ngelahirin kamu."

"Sumpah Yuuri! Aku tak tahu! Aku hanya disuruh meletakkan ini di depan kamar kalian oleh Phichit!" Aku membela diriku habis-habisan. Tidak terima dijadikan tumbal. Yuuri menghela nafas.

"Kamu bertemu dengannya?"

"Iya!"

"Kalau begitu, tidak heran." Yuuri menggaruk pipinya. "Kenapa kamu tidak mengecek isinya dulu?"

"Aku tidak tahu... Dia hanya bilang kalau isi kotak itu membuat kalian bahagia..." Yuuri mendekatiku, mengelus kepalaku.

"Lain kali, meskipun kamu tahu orang itu dari TV, jangan menuruti dia dulu." Here we go again, protective mom. Rasanya ada halo malaikat di atas kepala Yuuri. He really looks like my mom.

"Kenapa Yuuri?" Victor datang, baru pulang dari Ice Palace. Dia menanggalkan blue navy coat miliknya, matanya menuju Yuuri. Seakan-akan dia ingin memeluk, menenangkan tunangannya hanya dengan sentuhan mata.

"Phichit." Kata Yuuri, memijit keningnya. Tak terpengaruh oleh 'Lirikan matamu menarik hati~' nya Victor. "Dia menitipkan ini pada Lady."

"Titip apa?" Wajah Yuuri mendadak merah.

"Kotak…. Biru.."

"Lho kan cuma kotak?" Victor memiringkan kepala.

"Isinya Victor! Isinya!" He's sexually frustrated, pikirku. "Ini… yang dijual di sex toy shop!" kata-kata sex toy terceplos begitu saja. Dia berteriak begitu sambil menahan malu dan air mata. Wajahnya rasanya mau meledak saking merahnya.

"Oooh!" Mulut Victor membentuk hati, mendadak sumringah. Aku dan Yuuri saling melempar pandangan. "Itu!" dia langsung lari, merebut si kotak jahanam dari Yuuri.

"Tahu?"

"Iya, soalnya aku yang pesan."

…

Kzl bats gua.

Jadi, selama ini gue diinterogasi dan nyaris dibakar Yuuri...? Lagian kenapa Phichit ga bilang kalo itu titipan... Sekarang aku tak tahu mana yang harus kutampol duluan, Phichit atau Victor. Hmm, dua duanya sajalah.

"Yuuri kelihatannya suka sekali hal yang seperti itu. Sewaktu kita *BEEP* tanganmu selalu *NEETNOOOT* jadinya aku menitipkan itu padanya. Ulu, ulu, unch, unch. Jangan nangis, Yuuri. Lady tidak salah kok. Tadinya aku mau membuat kejutan." Tangannya merangkul leher Yuuri, menggesekkan pipinya ke pipi Yuuri.

"Victor."

"Ya?"

"Tidur di sofa. Malam ini."

* * *

 **Sebait dua bait prosedur fluff Victuuri, by me, Little Lady.**

Victor ngambek pagi-pagi

Gara-gara enggak dikelonin.

Victor kesusahan membuka baju, kepalanya tersangkut, begitu juga dengan tangannya.

Dirinya menggelepar, goyang kepala kanan kiri.

Victor nangis.

Yuuri membantunya.

Yuuri tahu caranya.

Pertama, masukkan juga kepala Yuuri ke dalam baju Victor.

Kedua, beri dia morning kiss yang lembut.

Ketiga, pandangi matanya di dalam kegelapan rongga kaus.

Kemudian berbisik lembut.

"Handcuffs, lingerie, chocolate, tonight."

Saat Victor sibuk berimajinasi, dan berhenti menangis pelan-pelan tarik kaus dari kepalanya.

Tada! Victor yang tersangkut berhasil diselamatkan.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Okee, pengumuman!

Chapter depan ratingnya berubah jadi M! Kenapa? Kenapa? Hm… kenapa ya…. *winks intensively*

Sedikit sup iler for next chapter: Camera kinks, food kinks, light BDSM, voyeurism.

Jadi sekedar peringatan, bagi yang hatinya masih suci selembut sutra dan semanis gula, disarankan skip chappy depan.

Ya, meskipun saya ragu jika ada orang yang benar-benar melakukannya. Saya akan berusaha membuatnya se-smutty mungkin

Cao~ nyao~


End file.
